TranZit
TranZit is the expansive exploration mode for Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. It is based on the "Green Run" map and different locations are accessible by the bus or on foot. Tranzit has rounds, and functions like a regular zombies game aside from the size and some of the new features. There is a new feature, buildables, which allows you to build items in game. The Pack-a-Punch Machine and the new wonder weapon, the Jet Gun must be built. Players can also add upgrades to the bus, and build a wind turbine handheld power source, electric trap,Lawn Mower Machine Turret and an assault shield. There are two new types of zombie, the Denizen and the Electrical Zombie. Weapons *M8A1 *SMR *Olympia *S12 *M1216 *Type 25 *Skorpion EVO III *HAMR *Chicom QCB *Assault Shield *KAP-40 *Executioner *MSMC *FAL OSW *Ray Gun *Galil *Ballistic Knife *MP5 *M14 *M16 *RPG-7 *FN FAL *AK74u *RPD *War Machine *Jet Gun *Galvaknuckles *Bowie Knife Features *At least five locations are located in the map: A bus stop, diner, farm, a power plant, and a city. Each one appears to escalate in difficulty as the player traverses across the world. *A method of transportation, the upgradeable Bus, driven by T.E.D.D. . Zombies can latch onto it while it is in motion, and players can climb up to its roof or fight inside the bus to defend it. *Four all new playable characters. **The girl that was first seen on the teaser poster of Black Ops II appears as a playable character. *Some previous Perk-a-Colas will make a return, such as Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer , Juggernog , Stamin-up , Quick Revive . *A new type of zombie, the Electrical Zombie. *Buildables, a new system that allows players to build objects from individual items in the world. Currently, the confirmed buildables are a variant of the Assault Shield, called the Zombie Shield, the Turbine, a portable source of power and an electric trap, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, also known as the Jet Gun can be crafted, a turret with machine gun that must be powered by the Turbine, as well as an electric trap that must be powered by the Turbine in order to operate along with the Power Switch and Pack-A-Punch. *There are multiple easter eggs, including the major easter egg Tower of Babble. *The original Zombie map Nacht Der Untoten is featured on this map. Although its does not have the upper level available or repairable windows. *Tranzit introduces a new Perk-a-cola Tombstone Soda. Tombstone Soda allows you to put a grave at your death site, allowing you to re-retrieve your perks and weapons when you respawn. *Certain weapons can be pack-a-punched multiple times for a cheaper price (2000), occasionally changing the attachments. *A Fridge that is located in the Farm House that allows you to store weapons and collect them later( even if its a new game ). *Deposit boxes in the Bank safe( use ray gun or explosives to open the safe door) also allow you to deposit and withdrawl money for a price. *Thick Fog that when the player goes into the Denizen will attack and try to down the player. Buildables *The Turbine is built from the Mannequin, Model Plane Tail, and Fan, all which are be found in the starting room where players spawn in the gas station. The turbine can be used to power the Perks-a-Cola machines before the power is turned on at the Power Station and to open certain doors. The Turbine is also used to provide power to the Electric Trap and Turret, two other buildables, and to open the Secret Vault at the bank in the Town where the Pack-a-Punch can be built. *The Electric Trap is built from three pieces, all which are found in the brick building at the power station. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. *The Power Switch is built from the Forearm, Switch Lever, and Switch Panel, all which are found in the underground portion of the Power Station. Once the Power Switch is built and activated, green street lamps along the bus routes are lit and all of the Perks-a-Cola machines across Green Run are powered on. * The Jet Gun is built from the Gauge, Motorcycle Handlebar, Leather Belt, and Jet Engine, all of which are found across the entire Green Run map, although it should be noted that the Jet Engine can always be found somewhere in the tunnel between the Bus Station and the Diner. *The Pack-a-Punch machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the bank once this area is opened. *The Zombie Shield is built from the Car Door and the Dolly, both which are found around the Diner. It is very similar to the Assault Shield in the way that it is used. Players do not gain points for killing zombies with it. *The Turret is build from the Lawn Mower, RPD, and Ammo Pouch, all which are found at the Farm. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. *The Bus can be upgraded by adding on up to three parts. The Ladder can be attached to the back lefthand side of the bus and attaching it allows players to climb on top of the bus from outside of the bus. The Escape Ladder can be attached to the emergency exit hatch in the inside of the bus and allows players to climb on top of the bus from the inside. The Escape Ladder can instead be installed to the inside of the Diner to allow players to climb onto the Diner roof and purchase the Galvaknuckles. The Plow can be attached to the front of the bus and doing so prevents zombies from jumping onto the front of the bus. Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called 'Carrion' by Kevin Sherwood is activated much like the previous songs; finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears around the map. - The first one is outside the starting room in near the wooden Bench. - The second can be found in the Farmhouse on the Ground upstairs. - The third one can be found on the table in the bar close to the Stamin-Up Perk a Cola in the Town. 'Carry On' by Avenged Sevenfold can also be found somewhere on the map. *The first Zombie's map Nacht der Untoten can be found within the map. *A major easter egg, the Tower of Babble , can be acquired on Tranzit. It has 75G as an achievement on Xbox 360 and a silver trophy on PS3. Quotes Images Tranzit wonder weapon.png|A view of the Jet Gun New Wonder Weapon BOII.png|Misty holding the Jet Gun. Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton, one of the new characters. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty, the girl seen on the Zombies teaser poster. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus stops. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner," but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die." *PHD Flopper, Mule Kick and Deadshot Daiquiri are not in TranZit. *In the Town there is a sign which only has the letters lit up to create the word "Moon" *The Bus Driver can be harrassed which can cause you to have your door opening priviledges revoked and eventually to be forcefully ejected from the bus. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Perks